1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser source device, a display device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In increasing demand of miniaturization of a projector in recent years, a projector or a display using a laser source has been discussed in association with increase in output of semiconductor laser, and appearance of blue semiconductor laser. They have a large potential as a display element in the next generation since a wavelength band of the light source is narrow and hence the range of color reproduction can be significantly enlarged, and also miniaturization and reduction of components are possible.
As the light sources of the display element, laser sources in three colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are necessary. Although vibration sources exist in the semiconductor laser for R and B, the vibration source does not exist for G, and hence it is considered to utilize a second higher harmonic wave generated when an infrared laser is entered into a non-linear optical element (wavelength converting element: SHG) (for example, see JP-A-2001-267670).
A laser beam generating device utilizing the wavelength converting element provided with a temperature control element for enhancing and stabilizing efficiency of generation of the laser beam is considered (for example, see JP-A-5-235441).
However, with a light source having a plurality of lasers arranged in an array, which is a laser beam generating device utilizing the wavelength converting element, the conversion efficiency is abruptly lowered when the temperature of the wavelength converting element is changed from a desired value. Therefore, a specific temperature control is required. However, in the related art, a technique to control the temperature has not been developed yet in the laser beam generating device provided with the wavelength converting element and the structure with the arrayed laser. It is in fact a difficult technique to control the temperature accurately for each of the plurality of lasers arranged in an array, and is difficult to realize while constraining increase in manufacturing cost.